


Aspettami.

by fiorisuilampioni



Series: Solo noi due [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, a bit of angst, spain nt
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 08:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15553440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiorisuilampioni/pseuds/fiorisuilampioni
Summary: Quella consapevolezza da sola bastava a mandare a puttane tutto lo sforzo che avevi fatto per non crollare in quel momento.Era la prima occasione importante che si vedeva sfumare realmente con la nazionale e sapeva che prima o poi sarebbe dovuto crollare solo che non era quello il momento.Quando esci dal bagno Isco è ancora lì, nella stessa posizione in cui lo avevi lasciato solo qualche minuto prima, almeno non credi sia davvero passato tanto tempo.





	Aspettami.

**Author's Note:**

> Seguito di "Scatole in un armadio"?  
> Possibilissimo anche se credo di essere uscita un pochino fuori tema mentre la stavo scrivendo diciamo.  
> E' ambientata subito dopo l'uscita della Spagna dai mondiali, il resto è un insieme di angst e Marco che sta male per Isco ma alla fine mi faccio leggermente perdonare. (Diciamo che mi sono lasciata aperta un possibile seguito a questa cosa)  
> In ogni caso qui vediamo un Isco ancora dipendente da Alvaro in un certo senso e un Marco decisamente bisognoso del maggiore ma c'è anche Nacho che povero è un po' sfigato.  
> Per il resto è tutto un pochino io che vaneggio quindi vi lascio leggere.

Erano fuori dai mondiali.  
Ancora non riusciva a crederci anche se erano passate ore ed erano finalmente tornati in hotel.  
Non avevano parlato molto durante il viaggio di ritorno, era cosi strano quel silenzio se si trattava di loro. Quando erano insieme un'unica grande famiglia pronta a fare casino e divertirsi, La Roja, sempre anche nei momenti peggiori ma quella sconfitta sembrava aver segnato alcuni più di altri rendendo l’atmosfera irrespirabile.  
Aveva provato a cercare Isco, la sua vicinanza e il solito calore che sapeva trasmettergli ma il maggiore sembra non volerlo accanto, nonostante tutto lo aveva allontanato appena aveva provato a sederglisi vicino per tornare, per poter avere la sua mano tra le proprie.

Le cose tra loro sembrano andare bene e ormai passavano molto tempo insieme, senza contare tutte le volte che si ritrovano in giro per le strade di Madrid anche con il figlio del maggiore.  
Adorava quei momenti, erano cosi familiare per lui e lo facevano sentire importante, non era certo di quello che Isco avesse detto a suo figlio ma non si era ancora posto la domanda, forzare le cose non era il mezzo giusto per arrivare dove voleva.

Lo aveva cercato per tutto il viaggio di ritorno senza risultato e poi quando si erano ritrovati in camera da soli il maggiore non aveva accennato neanche a parlargli semplicemente aveva recuperato il cellulare e si era concentrato solo su quello.  
Nonostante tutto il tempo passato insieme di recente e la fantastica stagione al Real c’erano ancora diversi aspetti del maggiore che non riusciva a comprendere, ci stava provando davvero ma spesso non riusciva a farlo e si ritrovava ferito.

Ogni volta che una sconfitta si metteva tra di loro Isco non cercava lui, ogni volta che qualcosa lo spezzava non era lui quello a cui chiedeva di rimettere insieme i pezzi, non lo aveva mai fatto.  
E se all’inizio questo tipo di scelta non gli aveva dato fastidio, ora a distanza di quasi sei mesi, cominciava a sentirne gli effetti ed ogni volta era anche peggio perché sapeva perfettamente chi era la persona che Isco cercava in quei momenti e nonostante gli scatoloni di Alvaro spariti dall’armadio del maggiore la sua presenza era qualcosa che Marco non avrebbe mai potuto cancellare.

E se ne rende davvero conto in quel momento quando il dolore per la perdita del mondiale, di tutto quello per cui avevano lavorato quattro anni gli era scivolato via dalla mani, si rende conto che tutto quello di cui avrebbe bisogno in quel momento è sul letto fuori dalla porta del bagno in cui si è rifugiato per non dover guardare il viso del maggiore.  
Isco era quello che avrebbe potuto rimettere insieme i pezzi e quello che in quel momento lo stava distruggendo ancora di più.  
Ed era come fare un passo in avanti e poi tre subito indietro ogni volta.  
Respiri profondamente prima di guardarti un attimo allo specchio.

Ti chiedi perché continui a sperarci, infondo lo sapevi, sapevi dall’inizio di non poter competere con lui, solo che dall’altra parte gli ultimi mesi ti hanno fatto credere che forse poteva esserci davvero la possibilità che Isco si decidesse.  
Come ti comporti quando ti innamori di qualcuno che non pensi potrà mai ricambiare i tuoi sentimenti?  
Sai che non puoi rimanere per sempre chiuso lì dentro, ad un certo punto il maggiore si sarebbe chiesto dove ti fossi perso, perché ad un certo punto Alvaro avrebbe trovato un modo per farlo stare meglio e solo allora Isco sarebbe tornato da lui.

Quella consapevolezza da sola bastava a mandare a puttane tutto lo sforzo che avevi fatto per non crollare in quel momento.  
Era la prima occasione importante che si vedeva sfumare realmente con la nazionale e sapeva che prima o poi sarebbe dovuto crollare solo che non era quello il momento.  
Quando esci dal bagno Isco è ancora lì, nella stessa posizione in cui lo avevi lasciato solo qualche minuto prima, almeno non credi sia davvero passato tanto tempo.  
Recuperi la felpa dal letto dove l’avevi lasciata appena entrato in camera, la copia della tua chiave magnetica è in tasca, sei sicuro di non averla usata, e semplicemente ti chiudi la porta alle spalle.

Non hai mai amato il silenzio, è una cosa che ti porti dietro fin da quando eri piccolo ma in quel momento forse per la prima volta pensi sia meglio il silenzio dell’indifferenza che Isco ti ha riservato ancora nel momento in cui hai lasciato la stanza senza che lui te lo impedisse.  
Ti infili la felpa aggiustando il cappuccio mentre imbrocchi le scale che portano alla terrazza, le altezze sono qualcosa che ti è sempre piaciuto ed in quel momento ti sembra il posto perfetto in cui scappare. 

Non hai voglia di parlare, non hai voglia di niente o meglio hai voglia di qualcuno che ti stringa e ti dica che ci saranno altre occasioni e che non importa quando ora tu ti senta una merda, che arriverà un momento in cui potrete nuovamente lottare per tutto quello.  
Solo che la persona da cui avresti voluto tutto quello non poteva dartelo e ti sentivi un stupido anche solo a pensarci ancora, non sarebbe cambiata la conclusione della questione anche se ci avessi ancora una volta sbattuto contro.  
Respiri a pieni polmoni appena metti piede all’esterno e per una volta preferisci seriamente smettere di starci male, per un solo attimo ti concedi solo di stare male per quello che avete perso stasera.

La vista è mozzafiato, non credevi che la Russia potesse essere cosi bella e anche il clima è tutta una sorpresa nonostante la sera faccia abbastanza fresco è davvero piacevole.  
I rumori della città riempiono l’aria, ti sei seduto su uno dei muretti esterni da cui si gode di una vista spettacolare.  
Non avevi mai amato perdere, non credi nessuno possa apprezzare quella sensazione di totale disfatta, ma ogni volta che succede ti rendi conto che la cosa non ti piace per niente.  
E ancora una volta ti rendi conto che non hai perso solo una partita, perché sei li, su un tetto invece che dove vorresti essere davvero e ora, quella consapevolezza, ti fa sorridere.  
Sorridi perché per quanto tu lotti a volte non è semplicemente abbastanza. 

Sei cosi preso da quei pensieri che non ti rendi conto della presenza di Nacho li davanti a te, che ti sta guardando semplicemente, non ti dice nulla fino a che non ti accorgi di lui e allora ti sorride.  
Sorridi a tua volta non riuscendo ad impedirtelo e ti rendi conto di quanto sarebbe più facile se ti fossi semplicemente innamorato di lui.  
Te ne sei accorto, non che ci voglia molto a capire Nacho, almeno per te, avete legato in modo quasi istantaneo dopo la prima volta che avete parlato. 

Quando ti sei accorto dei suoi sentimenti hai cercato sempre di non esagerare, di averlo vicino senza ferirlo, gli vuoi bene e non era una cosa che riuscivi a nascondere facilmente e poi sembrava che la sua vicinanza ingelosisse un po’ Isco quindi più di una volta ne avevi approfittato senza mai esagerare davvero.  
“E’ tutto uno schifo” lo senti dire prima che torni a guardare il panorama e ridacchi annuendo decisamente d’accordo con lui.  
Avete diviso un anno intero nella stessa squadra e questo ti da l’idea di quanto anche il maggiore sia in negazione dopo questa sconfitta che pesa più di un macigno per entrambi.  
“Decisamente.”

E entrambi sapete che ora tu non stai parlando solo della partita andata male.  
Non serve un genio a capire la tristezza che hai nella voce in quel momento e poi sai che Nacho sa tutto di te e Isco, in realtà lo sanno tutti visto che non avete mai fatto nulla per nasconderlo.  
E tutti ti avevano un po’ messo in guardia da questa cosa, dal fatto che Isco era una persona meravigliosa ma si era donato davvero una sola volta.

Ricordava ancora una lunga chiacchierata con Sergio nel momento in cui gli sembrava che le cose andassero meglio, ricordava il difensore cerca di persuaderlo in qualche modo senza successo.  
Alla fine gli aveva comunque promesso che gli sarebbe stato accanto in ogni caso.  
Non poteva che sentirsi fortunato, perché nelle brutte serate c’era sempre stato qualcuno pronto a rassicurarlo in qualche modo, il punto era il sentirsi in colpa perché in ogni caso alla fine lui avrebbe sempre scelto Isco nel momento stesso in cui sarebbe tornato da lui. 

Nacho era stato spesso uno di quelle persone e non gli aveva mai chiesto nulla in cambio, nonostante tutto quello che provasse per lui e sapesse che era ovvio a tutti, gli aveva sempre detto che erano amici e niente si sarebbe messo tra di loro.  
Lui sapeva perfettamente di non meritare le attenzioni del maggiore.

La conversazione poi si era fatta più tranquilla, avevano parlato ancora di calcio, di quello che avevano sbagliato quella sera e di quello che secondo loro aveva fatto bene, perdere una partita ai rigori era qualcosa che sapeva distruggerti completamente.  
Erano passati poi alle vacanze, a quello che avrebbero fatto nel resto del tempo che gli mancava prima di riprendere ad allenarsi con il Real.  
Parlare con Nacho era qualcosa di super naturale per lui, raccontagli anche lo cose più stupide senza lasciarsi prendere dalla paura di poterlo annoiare, il maggiore aveva sempre una parola per lui facendolo ridere.

Anche in quel momento perde ogni possibile cognizione del tempo, in ogni caso non sarebbe riuscito a dormire. In occasioni del genere la stanchezza non bastava c’era sempre il pensiero di quello che avrebbe potuto fare per vincere la partita. Era un loop continuo che gli si ripeteva nel cervello.  
Quando poi il silenzio si era messo tra lui e il maggiore, si ci era accoccolato dentro semplicemente godendosi la sensazione di calma che gli stava trasmettendo in quel momento.  
Per un attimo si chiese seriamente come sarebbe stato se si fosse innamorato di Nacho e non di Isco. Se magari sarebbe stato più facile, facile avere qualcuno che si prendesse cura di lui e che lo amasse come lui amava.

Forse sarebbe stato come tutte quelle relazioni che si vedeva attorno ogni giorno, qualcosa di normale ma per quanto volesse una relazione normale si era reso conto che non sarebbe mai stato lo stesso, non senza Isco al suo fianco.  
E non si rende neanche conto di star piangendo fino a che il calore delle mani di Nacho si fa prepotente sulle sue guance per cercare di portare via le lacrime.  
Sente il maggiore avvicinarsi a lui e infilarsi tra le sue gambe cosi da circondargli la vita con le braccia. E si perde in quell’abbraccio circondandogli il collo per tenerlo vicino mentre nasconde il viso nell’incavo del suo collo.

Ti rilassi lentamente tra le braccia di Nacho chiudendo gli occhi e lasciando per una volta che tutto ti attraversi completamente mentre avverti le sue mani carezzarti lentamente la schiena da sotto la felpa e avverti le rassicurazioni che Nacho gli sta sussurrando all’orecchio.  
“Mi stavo chiedendo quanto ci avresti messo prima di crollare.”  
Lo dice sorridendo e lo fai anche tu, decisamente più calmo ora che parte di quello che hai dentro era sparito come una piccola bolla, colpendolo ad una spalla prima di staccarti da lui.

E Nacho te lo impedisce per un attimo, avete quasi le fronti a contatto e i suoi occhi sono fissi sulle tue labbra e istintivamente ti mordi il labbro perché sai che sarebbe facile cedere in quel momento e lasciarti baciare, sperare che tutto poi si sistemi da solo.  
Ma l’unica cosa a cui riesci a pensare e che vorresti solo correre in camera da Isco, nonostante tu sia immensamente grato a Nacho per esserti stato vicino in quel momento e averti abbracciato anche se consapevole di non essere quello che volevi. 

Rimanete li fermi un attimo fino a che non sentite la porta della terrazza sbattere e allora vi staccate come se vi fosse scottati. Istintivamente guardi nella direzione della porta e Isco è lì in piedi.  
Senti i suoi occhi su di te e volti il capo solo per cancellare le ultime tracce di lacrime che sono rimaste prima di avvertile le labbra di Nacho sulla fronte e la sua buonanotte prima di allontanarsi definitivamente. Lo osservi e noti il piccolo cenno di intesa che si scambia con Isco prima di lasciarvi soli. 

Non sai cosa succederà in quel momento, dopo la serata che hai appena avuto e tutte quelle consapevolezze che ogni volta ti arrivano addosso fino a farti dubitare di quello che senti e farti credere di essere solo completamente pazzo.  
Tiri su col naso e vedi il maggiore avvicinarsi a te. Isco era un tipo geloso per natura, lo era stato dei suoi ex e lo era sempre stato anche di lui, negli ultimi mesi lo aveva dimostrato più volte solo che lui si era impedito di dargli più importanza di quella che avesse in realtà. Si era sforzato di non notarlo ma sapeva che era li, sapeva quando Isco fosse geloso si Nacho infondo ci era già passato una volta. 

“Va tutto bene?”  
Gli chiedi dopo un po’ che è seduto vicino a te, non abbastanza vicino da toccarti ma non troppo lontano da non farti percepire il calore che il suo corpo emana, quel calore che vorresti fosse solo per te in sere come quelle. Ti passi ancora una mano sul viso prima di girarti a guardarlo e trovarlo li che ti fissa allo stesso modo e speri di non avere ancora gli occhi lucidi in quel momento, non sapresti neanche spiegargli perché è quella la situazione. 

Non ti risponde ma allunga una mano per accarezzarti una guancia e tu istintivamente chiudi gli occhi perdendoti ancora una volta in quello che Isco riesce a trasmetterti anche solo sfiorandoti appena.  
Isco è una debolezza, ne sei consapevole e il solo fatto di essere innamorato di lui spesso non giustifica il modo in cui ti fa sentire l’averlo vicino, avverti quella sensazione anche in quel momento mentre le braccia di Isco ti sono attorno e capisci quanto è diverso.

Quanto è diverso dall’abbraccio che prima stavi ricevendo da Nacho, quanto è diverso avere Isco attorno, le sue labbra a sfiorarti il collo e la sua stretta che ti impedisce anche di respirare.  
Isco è diverso.  
E tu sei felice, stupidamente felice perché alla fine Isco è tutto quello di cui hai bisogno per esserlo e speri davvero che un giorno questo possa bastare anche al maggiore.  
“Ora sto bene. Non sapevo dove fossi e mi sono preoccupato un sacco.”

Lasci che le tue braccia gli si stringano attorno mentre te lo tiri più contro, esattamente come prima con Nacho, solo che questo abbraccio e più intimo, lo percepisci dal modo in cui Isco ti sfiora i fianchi e le sue labbra si soffermando sfiorare la tua pelle.  
“Scusami, eri impegnato e non volevo stare in mezzo.”  
Ti rendi conto di quello che hai detto solo troppo tardi e ti mordi le labbra chiudendo gli occhi mentre lo stringi più forte sperando che non si allontani.  
Per un attimo torni indietro di pochi mesi alla prima notte in cui hai dormito a casa sua, quasi per sbaglio, e lui ti ha chiesto di restare.

Ricordi la felicità di quel momento ma allo stesso tempo la paura che fosse solo qualcosa di momentaneo. E hai cercato di trattenerti per non allontanarlo da te, per non forzare qualcosa che non eri certo volesse nonostante ci stessi sperando davvero tanto. Ti senti come se avessi ceduto dicendogli quella cosa in quel momento.  
Lo senti ricambiare la stretta e accarezzarti piano la schiena prima di lasciare ancora qualche piccolo bacio appena dietro il tuo orecchio fino a quando non ti rilassi tra le sue braccia.

“Mi dispiace, sono stato uno stupido prima. Mentre tornavamo qui intendo e poi non ero io a stringerti tra le braccia ora, mi dispiace non essere stato qui quando ne avevi bisogno.”  
Le sue parole ti stupiscono e credi se ne accorga anche lui perché senti il suo sorrido contro la pelle e muovi appena il viso cosi da poterlo guardare e cercare le sue labbra per un bacio delicato che ti lascia con le farfalle nello stomaco.  
E lo guardi negli occhi sorridendo mentre gli sistemi distrattamente i capelli lontani dal viso cosi da poterlo guardare per bene.

Vorresti dirgli che lo ami. In quel momento senti quelle due paroline premere per uscire dalle tue labbra ma sai che a lui basta guardarti negli occhi per capire cosa provi in quel momento.  
E ti fa sentire esposto quando ti guarda con quegli occhi ma siete cosi vicini che ti distrae completamente da quel pensiero perché le sue labbra sono nuovamente sulle tue questa volta e ti bacia piano, approfondendo il bacio con una certa attenzione mentre le vostre lingue si sfiorano come se avessero tutto il tempo del mondo.  
Pensi che sia il modo in cui Isco risponde a quello che ha letto nei tuoi occhi pochi secondi prima e va bene cosi perché quando vi staccate lui ha sul viso l’espressione rilassata.  
“Credo seriamente che mi potrei innamorare di te, Marco. Ho solo bisogno di tempo.” 

Quando lo dice ti spiazza completamente e sai che si, Isco sa come leggerti dentro e ti viene istintivamente di baciarlo ancora una volta senza dargli possibilità di replica sorridendo contro le sue labbra.  
E Isco fa lo stesso mentre le sue mani si infilano sotto la tua maglia a sfiorare la tua pelle, riconosceresti il tocco del maggiore tra mille. Siete senza fiato appena vi separate ma il sorriso che condividete non sembra quello di due che hanno appena perso la possibilità di vincere un mondiale.

Per te è come tornare a casa, Isco è casa e lo è già da un po’ e la sola possibilità che tutto quello sia realmente possibile è in grado di farti sentire la persona più felice del mondo nonostante i mille dubbi che sono li, pronti a vincere sulle cose positive. E ancora una volta Isco sembra percepirlo perché ti prende il viso tra le mani e poggia le vostre fronti una contro l’altra.

“Credevo che sarebbe sempre stato lui, capisci? Che mi sarei ritrovato anche tra anni ad aver bisogno di lui quando le cose vanno male ma sono mesi che non è lui quello di cui ho bisogno quando va tutto male. Credevo fosse solo un momento, sai? Che prima o poi mi sarei reso conto che avevo bisogno di lui ma non è successo perché c’eri tu.  
Quando mi hai lasciato solo in camera volevo darti tempo e le sue parole erano cosi vuote, avrai voluto che mi parlassi tu, voglio sia tu quello con cui parlo per stare meglio. Sei sempre stato tu da mesi, solo che avevo troppa paura di accettarlo e poi ti ho visto abbracciare Nacho stasera e ho visto le tue lacrime e ho capito che non posso permetterti di credere che io non abbia bisogno di te. Aspettami, ti prego.”

Vorresti dire qualcosa.  
Vorresti dire che sono mesi che lo aspetti e che potrebbero passarne anche altri perché tu lo avresti aspettato lo stesso.  
Gli diresti che lo aspetti nonostante tutto, nonostante potrebbe essere più facile in altro modo, solo che non sei mai stato uno che ama le cose facili né in campo né fuori.  
Vorresti dire altre mille cose ma gli sorridi perché infondo Isco sa che lo farai.

Sa che lo aspetterai a qualunque costo soprattutto ora che sai quello che gli passa per la testa.  
Lo stacchi piano da te e torni con i piedi per terra prima di prendergli la mano e rientrare.  
Andava bene cosi, nonostante avessero appena perso il mondiale, nonostante i dubbi e le paure Isco sarebbe sempre rimasto la sua unica priorità.  
Soprattutto ora, ma anche per sempre.


End file.
